1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light blocking plate and a lens assembly having light blocking plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional lens assembly is usually disposed with light blocking plate, as disclosed in patent publications TW 201020089, TW 201123869, and TW 201307935. In general, the inner rim of the light blocking plate is annular and smooth so that stray light concentrates too much to result halo disturbance. As a result, performance of imaging is affected.